Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, it relates to data processing systems in which a comparison is required between a number of adjacent bits having a common value within an input number and a runlength specified by a (N+1)-bit variable number.
Description
It is known to provide data processing systems with circuitry to perform operations such as a count of leading zeros within a binary number. Such a count of leading zeros once determined may then be subject to a comparison operation against a variable number to determine whether or not the runlength of the leading zeros does or does not exceed the variable number. This is a two-stage operation.